elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Imperial Legion (Skyrim)
The Imperial Legion used to be the strongest fighting force in Tamriel. However, by the time that takes place, the Imperial Legion has been reduced to a mere shadow of its former self. With the disappearance of the Blades and the emergence of the Thalmor as a military power, many view the Legion as corrupt and decaying, much like the condition of the Empire. The Imperial Legion, based in Solitude, is a joinable faction in which the Dragonborn may fight to keep Skyrim in the Empire. The Stormcloaks are at odds with the Imperial Legion, as proclaimed liberators of the Nordic people. Because of this, the Legion is also at odds with the influential Gray-Mane family, an old and renowned Whiterun clan, whose views oppose those of the Empire of Tamriel. However, they have the support of the influential Battle-Born clan, also in Whiterun. Quests *Joining the Legion *The Jagged Crown *Message to Whiterun *Battle for Whiterun *Reunification of Skyrim **A False Front **The Battle for Fort Dunstad **Compelling Tribute **The Battle For Fort Greenwall **Rescue From Fort Kastav **The Battle For Fort Amol **Battle For Windhelm Notable members *General Tullius - Military Governor of Skyrim. *Legate Rikke - Second-in-command of the Imperial Legion in Skyrim. *Hadvar - Soldier and survivor of the Helgen dragon attack. *Legate Adventus Caesennius - Legate of Haafingar. *Legate Constantius Tituleius - Legate of The Pale. *Legate Emmanuel Admand - Legate of The Reach. *Legate Fasendil - Legate of The Rift. *Legate Hrollod - Legate of Eastmarch. *Legate Quentin Cipius - Legate of Whiterun Hold. *Legate Sevan Telendas - Legate of Winterhold. *Legate Skulnar - Legate of Falkreath Hold. *Legate Taurinus Duilis - Legate of Hjaalmarch. *Sulla Trebatius - Imperial Expeditioner at Alftand. *Noster Eagle-Eye - A beggar who was an Imperial scout during the Great War. *Adelaisa Vendicci - Soldier stationed at the East Empire Company quarters in Windhelm. *General Falx Carius - Undead general stationed at Fort Frostmoth during the quest March of the Dead. Joining the Legion Hadvar suggests that the Dragonborn join the Legion at the end of Unbound if he is followed during the escape from Helgen. To join the Imperial Legion, the Dragonborn must travel to Solitude and find general Tullis in Castle Dour, which is found by following the path up the ramps. Castle Dour will be to the left guarded by imperial soldiers. Tullius will say to speak with legate Rikke. After talking to Rikke, the quest Joining the Legion will start and, when finished, the Dragonborn will take an oath and be officially inducted into the Imperial Army. The Dragonborn will also be rewarded with a set of imperial armor from the blacksmith. Once the Dragonborn has joined the Imperial Legion, they can no longer sign up with the Stormcloaks. Only one more opportunity remains to switch sides, leaving the Legion for the Stormcloaks. When the Jagged Crown has been acquired, the Dragonborn can choose to travel to Windhelm where they can give the crown to Ulfric Stormcloak instead. Jarl Ulfric will then recognize them as a Stormcloak Soldier and immediately orders them to deliver an important message to Whiterun, while skipping the formalities of making the Dragonborn swear the Stormcloak Oath. Oath "Upon my honor I do swear undying loyalty to the Emperor, during the [[Dragon Crisis] - ] Titus Mede II, and unwavering obedience to the officers of his great Empire. May those above judge me, and those below take me, if I fail in my duty. Long live the Emperor! Long live the Empire!" Ranks There are five ranks that can be earned if the Legion is joined during the Civil War questline. Progress in rank occurs at the completion of key battles during the war. *Auxiliary - complete Joining the Legion. *Quaestor - complete Battle for Whiterun. *Praefect - complete The Battle for Fort Dunstad. *Tribune - complete The Battle for Fort Greenwall. *Legate - complete Rescue from Fort Kastav. Armor The Imperial Legion almost always uses full sets of imperial light armor (the armor piece of the imperial light armor set is often replaced by studded imperial armor). These are roughly equal to the Stormcloak light armor. High-ranking legionnaires generally use imperial heavy armor making them considerably tougher opponents. By default, when joining the faction, three different armor sets can be chosen (light, medium, or heavy). The Legion's armor generally has a greater defense when compared to the Stormcloaks. The armor bears a striking resemblance to the armor used by foot-soldiers in the Roman Empire, and it might be a sign of the change that Emperor Titus Mede I made when he took power in the time after the Oblivion Crisis. Tactics Because of their heavier armor and use of one handed swords and shields, the Imperial Legion can stand up to more punishment than the Stormcloaks. They let their enemies beat themselves against their shields and armor while at the same time using their swords to cut and stab through the enemies ranks. The overall war strategy is not to go after the Stormcloaks directly, instead they focus on taking and holding key resources and settlements in a territory. After that all they have to do is simply wait until the Stormcloaks in the area are weakened enough to be forced out before moving on. This slow and calculated plan has allowed General Tullius to push Ulfric's Stormcloaks out of many of Skyrim's key territories. The drawback to this plan is that as the Legion increases the territories they control they are also spreading their forces thinner to hold on to captured ground. Imperial Camps Imperial camps are located in each of Skyrim's holds, with the exception of Haafingar. These serve as outposts for the Legion and are instrumental in the ongoing civil war. They are normally commanded by a Legate who can be found in his tent, and also have a quarter-master working at a forge who will also serve as a merchant. *Eastmarch Imperial Camp *Falkreath Imperial Camp *Hjaalmarch Imperial Camp *Pale Imperial Camp *Reach Imperial Camp *Rift Imperial Camp *Whiterun Imperial Camp *Winterhold Imperial Camp Post Civil War After the conclusion of the civil war in favor of the Imperial Legion, the Dragonborn will be told there are still Stormcloak camps out there to destroy. However, when visiting said camps, the commanders will still be flagged as essential and cannot be killed. Furthermore, the Stormcloak soldiers at these camps will eventually respawn. Additionally, citizens still mention the war. A number of notable changes occur after completing the Imperial Legion campaign: *All Jarls that supported the Stormcloaks are replaced with those loyal to Empire. *Imperial Legion soldiers replace the guards in all cities that previously were under the control of the Stormcloaks. *Jarls who have been removed from their throne due to the Imperial Legion's take over are all kept down in the main hall of the Palace of the Kings in Windhelm along with their housecarls, stewards, and a few other notable persons who supported the Stormcloaks. *The Forts scattered around Skyrim will be occupied by Imperial Legion Soldiers. *Imperial Legion Soldiers aid the Dragonborn in battle, if they are attacked by a foe. They do not lend assistance if the Dragonborn initiated the fight. Subtypes *Imperial Archer *Imperial Soldier *Imperial Fort Commander *Imperial General *Imperial Field Legate *Imperial Wizard Achievements Trivia *Non-main female legionnaires are not present in Skyrim, with the exception of an archer killing Lokir in Helgen as he attempts to flee Helgen. Additionally, if the Imperial Legion has conquered the Rift, a dead female legionnaire can be found at Shor's Watchtower. *If one joins the legion some characters will call them a "milk drinker". *Their armor, as well as the Roman theme, is similar to Caesar's Legion in Obsidian/Bethesda's 2010 release; Fallout: New Vegas. *The ranks are all of Roman origin. However, a Quaestor was a government rank in real Roman times. Tribunes can be both government or military. Auxiliary is a class of soldier. Legate was equivalent to a modern-day general, but the Cyrodiilic legate reports to a general, and is probably more equivalent to a colonel. *If the Emperor is killed during the Dark Brotherhood questline, General Tullius won't mention Titus Mede ll in the oath for the Imperial Legion. Appearances * * * Category:Skyrim: Factions Category:Imperial Factions Category:Skyrim: Imperial Legion